1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air injection apparatus configured to inject air into a buffer packing bag, and more particularly to such an air injection apparatus which can more conveniently implement a process of injecting air into a buffer packing bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
A buffer packing bag has an air injection passage formed in a lengthwise or width direction thereof and air-inflatable columns formed in a direction perpendicular to the air injection passage. Also, check valves are formed at the individual air-inflatable columns to close the individual air-inflatable columns in order to prevent the reverse flow of air back to the air injection passage after the air injected into the air injection passage is introduced into the multiple individual air-inflatable columns.
In the meantime, conventionally, a small-diameter tube is fitted into the air injection passage so as to inject air into the buffer packing bag. During the injection of the air, a user tightly grasps the air injection passage into which the tube is fitted with his or her hand so as to prevent air injected into the buffer packing bag from being discharged back to the outside, thereby interrupting the discharge of the air.
In this manner, conventionally, a process of injecting air into the buffer packing bag has been mainly performed manually. Thus, such a conventional air injection method entails a problem in that the air injection rate is low as well as ordinary persons other than experts inject air in an excessive or small amount, thereby leading to inferior quality of the buffer packing bag.
Especially, since vinyl sheets constituting the buffer packing bag adhere closely to with each other in a state where air is not injection into the buffer packing bag, a user has a difficulty in finding out and widening an entrance opening of the air injection passage in order to insert the small-diameter tube into the buffer packing bag.
In addition, in the case where the injection of the air into the buffer packing bag is completed and then the air filled into the multiple individual air-inflatable columns is finely discharged to the outside through the air injection passage, the air leaks to the outside without any resistance through the air injection passage, disadvantageously resulting in deterioration of durability of the buffer packing bag.